fan_fiction_234fandomcom-20200214-history
House Crakehall
'''House Crakehall of Crakehall '''is a noble house in the Westerlands. They make their seat at Crakehall. Their sigil is a brindled black and white boar on a brown field. Their house words are None So Fierce. The current head of the house is Lord Roland Crakehall. History The Crakehalls are a house of First Men origin who claim descent from Crake the Boarkiller. After defeating King Hagon Hoare, Ser Aubrey Crakehall briefly ruled as King of the Iron Islands, before being drowned by the Shrike. Ser Roland Crakehall was one of the three members of the Kingsguard who escorted the royal family to Ashford. He and his sworn brothers took part in the trial by seven on the side of Prince Aerion Targaryen. He was also one of the three Kingsguard who rode to put down the Second Blackfyre Rebellion. On their journey to Casterly Rock to broker the proposed marriages of Elia and Oberyn Martell with Jaime and Cersei Lannister, the Martell siblings and their mother stopped off at Crakehall. Along with Merrett Frey, Jaime squired for Lord Sumner Crakehall, who helped fight the Kingswood Brotherhood. Ser Elys Westerling and Lord Roland Crakehall were the first to enter the Red Keep throne room after Jaime Lannister killed King Aerys II Targaryen. Books A Game of Thrones A knight of House Crakehall attends the Hand's Tourney. Lord Walder Frey questions his paternity over the sons of his third wife that disappointed him in the tourney, as she was a Crakehall, and he thought all Crakehall women to be sluts. Tyrion Lannister spots the brindled boar of Crakehall amongst the banners of his father, Lord Tywin Lannister. The messenger that brings Tywin the news of Jaime's defeat at the hands of Robb Stark wears the boar of Crakehall. A Clash of Kings Ser Burton Crakehall slays Lord Beric Dondarrion, but he comes back, and, with the help of the Brotherhood without Banners, ambushes and kills Burton and his squadron. Lord Roland Crakehall is reported dead after the Battle of Oxcross, but it was untrue. Arya Stark spots the brindled boar of Crakehall in the army under Tywin Lannister gathered at Harrenhal. A Storm of Swords Ser Lyle Crakehall is kept captive at Pinkmaiden Castle after the Battle of the Fords. Jaime includes Lyle amongst the men that he considers to be stronger than him. Ser Merlon Crakehall is one of the nobles that accompany Tyrion to welcome Prince Oberyn Martell to King's Landing. A Feast for Crows Cersei Lannister is reminded of Robert Baratheon when she sees Lyle Crakehall. He angers her by claiming that Westeros has two queens, after the marriage of Margaery Tyrell to Tommen I Baratheon. The Crakehall boar is flown during the funeral procession of Tywin Lannister. Lyle practices the lance in the Red Keep. Lyle joins the expedition of Jaime Lannister to end the Second Siege of Riverrun. During the trip, they cross a place named Sow's Horn where an old knight names Ser Roger Hogg defends his towerhouse. Since Roger is a big man, Lyle questions him on whether his ancestors were related to Crakehalls. After hearing of the Sack of Saltpans at Castle Darry, Lyle swears that he will kill Sandor Clegane. Jaime thinks that both men are large and powerful, but that Sandor is quicker and fiercer. Lyle consoles Amerei Frey and promises her that he would return to deal with Dondarrion and his allies, after ending the Siege of Riverrun. Jaime dislikes the passionate look that Lyle exchanges with Amerei. One night at Harrenhal, Jaime spies Strongboar and Ser Flement Brax sparring against each other, and thinks that Lyle will win that fight. After the Siege of Riverrun ends peacefully, Strongboar is angry as he has not had the chance to fight. He then returns to Castle Darry, accompanied by Ser Jon Bettley, to deal with Beric or Sandor. Jaime later thinks of expelling Cersei, and replacing her with Ser Kevan Lannister, and, if he refuses then Ser Forley Prester or Lord Roland Crakehall. Members of House Crakehall during the Books * Lord Roland Crakehall, lord of Crakehall. ** Ser Tybolt Crakehall, his eldest son and heir. ** Ser Lyle Crakehall, his second son, and known as Strongboar. ** Ser Merlon Crakehall, his third son. * Ser {Burton Crakehall}, his brother. A fierce knight. With unspecified familial relationships with the lord of the house: * Shiera Crakehall, the wife of Ser Damion Lannister. * Melesa Crakehall, wife of Ser Lyonel Frey. Historical Members of House Crakehall * Crake the Boarkiller, the legendary founder of the house. * Ser Aubrey Crakehall, briefly a King of the Iron Islands. * Ser Clarent Crakehall, slain during the Battle by the Lakeshore. * Ser Roland Crakehall, a knight of the Kingsguard during the reigns of Daeron II and Aerys I Targaryen. * Lord Sumner Crakehall, lord of the house during the rule of King Aerys II Targaryen. * Lady Amarei Crakehall, third wife of Lord Walder Frey. Category:Families and Groups Category:Noble Houses Category:Houses from the Westerlands Category:House Crakehall Category:Houses of the First Men Origin